Dibawah Hujan di bulan Februari
by Eynn
Summary: Sarada melihat Boruto berlari dalam hujan. Apa yang akan dilakukannnya untuk menenangkan hati teman se-timnya itu


Sarada mengamati pepohonan yang diguyur hujan dari balik jendela kamarnya. Angin yang berapa kali berhembus masuk melewati ventilasi udara telah membuat tubuhnya menggigil kekedinginan.

"Huh.." Keluhnya sambil mengubah posisi berbaringnya dengan bosan. Hujan deras seharian ini membuat suasana hatinya kalut, bagaimana tidak? Misi yang diberikan pada timnya mustahil untuk diselesaikan jika cuaca hujan seperti ini. Jadi misi tersebut tertunda begitu saja.

Dialihkannya tatapan itu dari langit-langit kamarnya ke arah jam yang tersemat pada dinding di salah satu sisi kamarnya. Jam menunjukkan pukul 4 sore, biasanya dia dan teman-temannya berkumpul di Burger Shop untuk menikmati makanan dan sekedar bercerita tentang hari-hari mereka menjalani misi.

'Ah... Tidak ada salahnya kan kalau keluar sebentar' bisiknya dalam hati seraya bangun dari tempat tersebut. Dilangkahkannya kaki tersebut menuruni setiap anak tangga rumahnya. Rumah keluarga Uchiha memang selalu sepi karena pemilik rumah tersebut sibuk melakukan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Sang ayah Uchiha Sasuke menjalankan misi panjangnya, kalau ibunya sudah pasti menolong orang lain di rumah sakit.

"Kadang aku malah merasa iri pada Boruto" gumanan keluar tanpa sadar dari bibir gadis itu. Sarada melanjutkan langkah kakinya dan mengambil payung, mengenakannya lalu melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri jalanan.

Sarada berjalan di bawah hujan yang mengguyur _Konohagakure no Sato_ di pertengahan bulan Februari.

Dibukanya pintu Burger Shop dan disambutlah Sarada oleh pelayan yang bekerja di sana.

"Silahkan masuk... Kami punya penawaran diskon setengah harga untuk pembelian coklat ini. Apa anda ingin membelinya? bisa buat oleh-oleh orang tercinta ataupun pacar lho" tawar pelayan tersebut, dan diikuti oleh tawa menggodanya.

"Tidak..." tolak Sarada. "Aku mau burger berukuran sedang dan cola, satu untuk di makan disini dan satunya lagi dibungkus" ujar Sarada.

"Baiklah"

Sarada menikmati burger pesanannya dengan santai. Tempat ini lebih sepi dari biasanya. Dia palingkan pandangannya ke arah jendela kaca yang dihiasi embun di samping tempatnya duduk.

Seorang bocah berlari tanpa mengenakan payung sama sekali. Meskipun hujan deras mengaburkan pengelihatan yang ada di sisi jalan di sebrang jendela ini, tapi mana mungkin Sarada tidak mengenalinya sama sekali...

"Boruto" gumamnya. Di bereskannya makanan dan minuman yang sempat dinikmatinya walaupun hanya sedikit. Sarada keluar dari tempat itu dengan terburu-buru untuk mengikuti kemana Boruto akan pergi. Karena setahu Sarada arah rumah Boruto berlawanan arah dari tempat yang ditujunya.

Sarada berlari mengikuti Boruto yang telah lebih dulu menghilang dari pandangannya. Dia berlari hanya mengikuti instingnya saja, insting yang mungkin bisa membawanya untuk menemukan anak laki-laki itu dalam hujan.

Kakinya berhenti tepat di tempat latihan kelompok 7 yang sedari dulu tidak pernah berubah. Dipalingkannya pandangan ke segala penjuru tempat itu, dan disanalah Boruto. Berdiri sambil menghantamkan tinjunya ke salah satu batang pohon.

Sarada berjalan mendekati Boruto dan dengan refleks membagi payung berdua dengannya. Tanpa sadar air hujan telah menetes mengenai punggungnya.

"Baka, apasih yang kau pikirkan hujan-hujanan begini?" Namun hujan deras mampu mengalahkaan kata-kata yang diucapkan Sarada.

"Boruto no baka! Kau dengar tidak sih!"

"Eh.. Sarada?" dibaliknya tubuh Boruto untuk menatap Sarada.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Baka, seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu padamu!" teriak Sarada, Boruto hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan mengeratkan kepalan tangannya.

"Pulang saja sana, aku mau sendiri" ujar Boruto.

Kalau sudah begini Sarada tak sampai hati untuk meninggalkan Boruto. Boruto yang dikenalnya sangat periang, pembuat onar, selalu saja membuat orang lain ikut tersenyum. Tapi sekarang yang dilihat Sarada sisi lain dari Boruto yang tak semua orang bisa melihatnya, dan inilah yang menambah simpati Sarada padanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Pertanyaan yang diberikan Sarada hanya mendapat deheman singkat dari Boruto.

"Apa bertengkar lagi dengan ayahmu?"

"Ya, aku kira setelah ujian Chunin dia akan berubah... Tapi tetap sama saja."

"Boruto, kau seharusnya mengerti Nanadaime. Beliau sedang berusaha untuk memenuhi tugasnya, agar saat selesai nanti dia bisa pulang kerumah dan bertemu denganmu."

"Omong kosong Sarada! Ayahku itu lebih mementingkan bekerja dari pada bertemu denganku dan Himawari. Setiap dia pulang kami pasti sudah tertidur dan saat kami belum terbangunpun dia sudah pergi. Kapan dia bertemu denganku!"

"Aku juga" ucap Sarada lirih.

"Ha?"

"Aku juga rindu Papa, aku bahkan baru beberapa kali bertemu dengannya. Papa sibuk dan Mama juga, tapi karena ada Papa konoha menjadi aman dan karena ada Mama harapan hidup orang lain menjadi lebih tinggi. Sejujurnya aku sama saja denganmu Boruto..." Sarada mengucapkannya dengan memandang wajah Boruto tepatnya menatap mata biru yang membuatnya seperti memandangi lautan yang tenang "...kesepian" lanjutnya dengan nada lirihnya.

Boruto memalingkan wajahnya dari Sarada. Sungguh dirinya benar-benar iri dengan sifat kuat dan dewasa yang dimiliki anak perempuan itu.

Mereka berdua berbagi perasaan yang sama dalam satu payung di bawah hujan bulan Januari. Kesunyian tercipta antara mereka berdua diikuti dengan mulai meredupnya suara air hujan yang dijatuhkan dari langit.

Sarada membuka tudung payung yang melindungi mereka dan menatap ke arah langit yang mulai membiru. Sarada menengadahkan salah satu tangannya dan memecah keheningan yang terjadi.

"Huh... Syukurlah hujan sudah berhenti" ditatapnya Boruto yang masih tertunduk di depannya. Sarada menyodorkan burger yang masih terbungkus utuh kepada Boruto.

"Ini..." Boruto menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. "Burger kesukaanmu, makanlah selagi masih hangat" Beralihlah tatapan Boruto ke arah Sarada.

"Kenapa?" ucapnya lirih.

"Sudahlah makan saja baka! Kau suka burger kan?..." Anggukan diberikan sebagai jawaban 'ya' oleh Boruto. Boruto langsung mengambil bungkusan itu dari tangan Sarada. "Maaf, bukan coklat yang ku bawa untukmu" guman Sarada.

"Hmm?" Tatap Boruto bingung karena kata-kata terakhir itu tidaklah benar-benar sampai ke telinganya.

"T...tidak, bukan apa-apa kok hahahha" respon Sarada gugup. 'Ah... Gawat, untung saja dia tidak dengar. Mati aku kalau Boruto sampai dengar, mau ku taruh di mana harga diri Uchiha' batin Sarada "Tapi kau suka kan?" lanjutnyapada Boruto.

"Iya, aku suka..."

"Tentu saja kau suka Burger itu, itukan gratis dan-"

"Kau" Potong Boruto dan menatapnya langsung tepat ke bola mata hitam senada langit di malam hari. Mereka berdua hanyut dalam pandangan yang mengawali cinta kasih masing-masing.


End file.
